


What the Eye Sees

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Semi-accidental voyeurism, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Tracking down a lost kino on Destiny in the dead of night, Belle sees something very interesting.





	What the Eye Sees

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Semi-accidental voyeurism.

 

Although she didn’t think that she would ever be able to say that she had anything in common with Nicholas Rush, Belle had found one trait that they seemed to share.

Ever since arriving on Destiny, the insomnia that had plagued her as an undergrad had returned with a vengeance, and now that she didn’t have access to any of the many sleeping medications that she’d used over the years, it was only getting worse.

Nevertheless, no matter what time of night she might be awake at and no matter which corridors she might be wandering, Belle could always guarantee that she would bump into Rush at some point on her travels. He was usually in the console room, fiddling with something safe in the knowledge that his radio wouldn’t suddenly go off with a summons from Young to fix this, that, or the other on the other side of the ship.

For all they had got off to a somewhat strained start when they had first met back on Icarus, it was nice to have company in what was usually a lonely wakefulness. Through their coding sessions in the early hours, they had managed to reach a sort of understanding that made working together during the day much easier.

Tonight though, Rush was nowhere to be found, and Belle was alone in the console room. As grateful as she was for the peace and quiet in which to continue her work, she did miss her usual companion.

Still, he did need his sleep, and Belle couldn’t begrudge him it. He’d already had one breakdown, and they really couldn’t afford for him to have another, undoubtedly worse, crash. It was probably a good thing that he wasn’t here with her tonight.

Belle tapped the console into life and pulled up the details from the kinos that she had set to roam the unexplored areas of the ship, checking whether they were ventilated and pressurised and safe to open up to the rest of the crew. It was a huge ship that they were on, and it would be a shame if they could not use all of the available space.

One kino appeared to have got itself stuck somewhere, and Belle sighed, turning on the video feed to see if she could see where it had found itself and if there was any hope of it being rescued. She checked the serial number and sighed again. This was the kino that she was convinced was sentient. If any of them managed to get stuck or nearly get blown out of an airlock, it was this one. It had some kind of affinity for trouble.

“I’m going to give you a name,” Belle muttered, typing furiously on the console and eventually succeeding in renaming this particular kino _Dopey_. It suited its utterly stupid personality.

Dopey’s video feed loaded and Belle took a few moments to let her eyes get used to the dark and blurred image. Dopey appeared to be in the ventilation shafts somewhere, but Belle couldn’t tell exactly where. A little wriggling with the remote control had him free of whatever predicament he had got himself into and Belle guided him down the shaft in the direction that the light was coming from, hoping to be able to get her bearings.

She grabbed the console and sat down on the floor; it wasn’t exactly comfortable but it might take her a long time to get Dopey out of the vents and back on track, and she didn’t want to be standing for the entire time.

Dopey came to the grate that was allowing dim light into the shaft and Belle zoomed in on the room beyond. It quickly became apparent that she was in the sleeping quarters, which was nowhere near where Dopey was supposed to be, and she was about to turn him straight back around and hopefully guide him out into the main ship again when something caught her attention.

This was Rush’s room. He was lying there in bed staring up at the ceiling, blissfully unaware of Dopey above him, and Belle wondered what he was thinking about since he very obviously wasn’t asleep.

The sheets were pulled up over his chest but his arms and collar were bare, and Belle found herself wondering if the rest of him was bare as well. She shook the thought away. He was a grieving widower; she really shouldn’t be thinking about him naked. Still, she’d be lying if she hadn’t checked out his ass on a couple of occasions. It was a pretty ass when covered with denim, so it could only be prettier when not covered in denim, right?

“No, Belle,” she muttered to herself. “No, do not think about it.”

She almost dropped the console when she saw Rush kick the sheets down to reveal that he was indeed completely naked under them. Belle clapped a hand over her mouth, even though she knew logically that he couldn’t hear her. She shouldn’t be watching this, she really shouldn’t, but she was mesmerised.

Rush took his cock in hand, stroking up and down his length lazily and playing with his foreskin, pushing it down to reveal the flushed red tip of him and pulling it back up. His eyes were closed as he touched himself, and Belle could see that the tension lines in his face were fading a little as his jaw went slack with pleasure. His movements were getting faster now, his hips jerking and his feet curling against the bunched up sheets.

Belle found herself slipping a hand down into her panties; her entrance was wet and ready and her clit was swollen and begging for attention. She fingered herself along with Rush, the two of them sharing this intimate moment despite the vast physical distance between them and the fact Rush was completely oblivious to his audience.

The audio on the kino was turned down low, but Belle could still make out the words that Rush uttered when he came hard in his hand; they were enough to send her over the edge.

_“Oh, yes, Belle…”_


End file.
